


Swipe!

by kiirosenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Only one chap per ship, Super short and useless, Tinder, i just need More, pls be kind, purely self indulgent, super short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirosenpai/pseuds/kiirosenpai
Summary: Post-timeskip and our volleyball boys are only just discovering tinder.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Oikawa Tooru is Not a Genius - obviously

**1 - Oikawa Tooru is not a genius - obviously.**

It had been almost two months since the last time they saw each other, but Iwaizumi had only kissed Oikawa three times since he arrived back in Japan that morning. And it wasn't enough. No, there was no way he could ever get enough of Iwaizumi Hajime (27) athletic trainer, but three kisses were just too few!

They were waiting for their food at a local diner near the airport, deciding to eat before going home. It was too humid, even for a summer in Japan, and it only fueled the irritation Oikawa felt.

He huffed and puffed.

"What is it now?" Iwaizumi asked, rolling his eyes.

The guy wasn't the most expressive when it came to romance, but he tried. Oh how he tried. Oikawa knew that better than anyone. 

But the setter was only human. He needed affection - no, even more affection than normal people. If you were dating Iwaizumi Hajime (27) athletic trainer, you would demand that much as well.

Now, If only there was an easy way to make the man convey his love properly and -

_Ping!_

The notification tone had already grown familiar to Oikawa's ears. He took his phone out of his pocket, and as he'd expected, it was from the app his Argentinian friends had forced him to try:

Tinder. 

Basically, the idea was to put up the best pictures you have and wait until the people you want to hook up with decides that they also want to hook up with you and - wait a fucking minute.

Oikawa very slowly smirked as a plan hatched in his head. 

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, "What is it? You're scaring me," he said, instinctively leaning away from the athlete.

"Iwa-chan, give me your phone" 

"What?"

"There's something i want you to try, come on!"

Before Iwaizumi could hand over his phone, Oikawa moved to join him on his side of the table, stumbling over the many, many bags he brought with him. Iwaizumi wondered how long the man was planning to stay this time, but realized that he didn't really care about the answer because he knew that no matter the distance, they would still find a way to be together.

They've been taking turns visiting each other whenever they get at least a month-long off their work. They've even reached the point where they're deciding to buy a house in Argentina _and_ in Japan - because they have the money.

Iwaizumi instinctively placed an arm around the setter's shoulder as he scooted closer, watching as the latter's fingers danced all over his phone. They were long past caring who saw them and what others would think.

The small things had been very natural for both of them even before they started dating. And though they've grown so used to it that it didn't make their hearts go crazy like it did back in high school anymore, they would still feel giddy over the smallest of contact from each other - not that either of them would ever admit that.

  
  


"Oi, you idiot. What are you doing?" When Iwaizumi realized what was happening, Oikawa was already making him an account on Tinder. He snatched his phone back in a heartbeat.

"Just try it!" Oikawa urged. He reached out to try and take his boyfriend's phone again but Iwaizumi easily stopped him with one arm. 

"It's fun! You get to see a lot of people and you find out if the people you like likes you as well!" He went on.

Iwaizumi suddenly had a dark look on his face, "Oi, shittykawa," he called.

"Geh! why is the nickname back!"

"Is this what you have been doing in Argentina for the past 2 months?" The trainer asked, dead serious.

Oikawa straightened and jumped straight into explanation.

"No! I haven't seen anyone in person, I swear! I just-"

_Ping!_

The setter smiled when he checked his own phone, and turned it for Iwaizumi to see.

_It's a Match!_

The text sprawled across the screen. Below was Oikawa's picture and a stranger's who looked eerily like Iwaizumi. At the bottom, there was an option to send a message or to continue swiping.

"I just like knowing my looks still haven't failed me," Oikawa said.

"You really are a piece of trash,"

"Come on, Hajime," the man singsonged. Oh how weak Iwaizumi was to Oikawa calling him by his name like it was an endearment. "Just try it and you'll see how fun it is!"

Very reluctantly, Iwaizumi started typing in his information. 

Oikawa helped him choose his best pictures, like a proud father.

"So you swipe right if you like what you see, and left if you don't," instructed the setter.

He silently laughed as he watched Iwaizumi swipe left to literally everyone who showed up on his screen. 

His plan was going so smoothly, it was almost funny. He knew right from the start that Iwaizumi wouldn't swipe right for anyone, because - well, because that's just Iwa-chan. And it's only a matter of time before Oikawa's profile shows up and _Iwa-chan will surely swipe right and blush and be all shy about it and finally admits that he would only swipe right for Oikawa! Ah, true love!_

"Oh," Iwaizumi muttered, pulling Oikawa out of his reverie. "It's you," he said.

Oikawa nodded excitedly. Iwaizumi didn't take his eyes off the screen. He was frozen in place - at least for a second - then he swiped left.

Oikawa gasped so loud, that even the people on the far corner of the diner probably heard him. 

"Iwa-chan you're supposed to swipe right if you like what you see!"he cried out.

"I heard you the first time" 

Oikawa dramatically clutched on his chest, but the trainer didn't even spare him a glance.

"Oh, it's that setter from Fukurodani," Iwaizumi said before swiping right.

Oikawa was this close to losing his mind.

* * *


	2. What it Means to Connect - as told by Kozume Kenma

**2 - What it means to connect - as told by Kozume Kenma**

“Tinder?” Kuroo was asking. 

He had been on the phone with Yaku since he got off work that night. The libero had just been complaining to him about how he caught his idiot of a boyfriend using Tinder - to which he earned a "well-deserved kick in the ass," as described by Yaku. 

Both Kuroo and Yaku had very little knowledge about the app, but according to Lev it was getting pretty viral around the modeling industry again. (To his defense, he had even less knowledge about the app than Kuroo and Yaku - No, scratch that, he had less knowledge about everything than Kuroo and Yaku, Kuroo would like to add.)

Yaku was talking about how the lanky man would eventually be tricked into cheating on him _and he won't even know he's cheating! This bastard!_

"You must be getting soft with him," suggested Kuroo, smirking to himself as he knew there was no way that was true.

Yaku was silent for a while then, "I must be, aren't I?"

"You're evil, Kuroo-san!" screamed Lev through the line. 

Apparently, Kuroo was on speaker - which made it even easier to make fun of the model.

On the rest of his way home, Kuroo's mind had been filled with nothing but the imaginary tinder of Kenma Kozume. Kuroo placed a hand to his face as he couldn't help but blush like a high school girl. Just how cute would his little Kenma be if he found himself in a place full of predators ready to pounce on anyone decent enough. Kuroo could very easily write an 8-paged fanfiction as he let his imagination run wild.

It almost caught him off guard when he saw the actual Kenma when he arrived at their home. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking out his phone. He had the perfect idea.

He had what probably was the biggest collection of pictures of Kenma - doing _all_ sorts of things, might I add. It was all he needed to make his own Tinder profile, under the name of Kozume, of course. 

"Kozume" swiped right to literally everyone. So it wasn't at all shocking when he got his first match just over an hour after he started.

He hurriedly clicked on "send a message."

He did his best to imagine what Kenma would say in such situation. The girl whom he matched with looked cute and cheerful and definitely not Kenma's type - or so Kuroo would like to think. But Kuroo did his best anyway.

"Do you like animal crossing?" He typed in.

"Omg yes!" The girl instantly replied. 

She was typing again, not even giving Kuroo the chance to think of what to say next. "My island has four stars! You should definitely visit!" She said.

Kuroo was starting to feel uneasy. He had zero knowledge on animal crossing, except that it was Kenma's favorite game at the moment. And it irked him how easy it was to find someone who liked the same thing Kenma did. 

"Sorry, I only do five stars. Bye," Kuroo typed before leaving and going back to swiping.

He sighed in frustration as he lost his track of the things he wanted to imagine Kenma doing, but then easily got it back when he matched with what looked like the scariest, beefiest man in Japan.

He nailed the shy-side of Kenma - oh how he loved _nailing_ the actual shy Kenma too. But acting that way only pushed the beefy man to start harassing "Kozume" and surprisingly, Kuroo was in his imagination heaven. _This is the time when Kenma would come running to me, with tears on the corner of his eyes as he asks me to protect him and -_

"Kuro, your food is getting cold," said the actual Kenma.

"Eh?" Kuroo was back on the real world. He didn't even remember when had he sat down to eat with Kenma. _Wait. No, really. What day was it?_

"Are you imagining me in all sorts of situations again?" The pudding head asked. 

Kuroo was quick to deny it - is what he wished I could say. But I can't say that, because Kuroo didn't deny at all. He nodded his head slowly before forcing a spoonfull of ramen into his mouth.

Kenma sighed. He had known Kuroo for what probably was his entire life, so of course he knew. Kuroo had an unusual fetish of imagining Kenma doing everything, anything really. At first it was disturbing because why the hell not, but Kenma realized almost all of Kuroo's imagination ends with him _needing_ Kuroo. 

Which he already did. He could have all the money in the world, but Kuroo was all he actually needed. And no, you can't tell him "love won't pay the bills" because Kuroo definitely did.

"It's fine as long as it's me you're imagining," said Kenma.

Kuroo audibly choked on his food. "W-What?"

The pudding head gave a small nod, "But don't focus too much on your imaginary Kenma or I'm… I'm gonna get lonely," his voice quieted down as he finished his sentence.

Kuroo jumped over the table, locking Kenma in a hug. "Geez Kenma, you are so cute! Too cute! How could you be this cute!" He went on screaming more phrases that ended with "cute" as he rubbed his cheek against Kenma's. 

The youtuber was blushing with the sudden show of affection, but he let him continue.

Their food had turned cold and soggy by the time Kuroo finished his first attack, and was now moving on to his next one - getting Kenma to bed. No, he didn't mean sleeping.

Kenma stopped him with a light touch to his chest. "So you can stop pretending to be me on Tinder," he said.

Kuroo staggered to his feet, "W-What!? How do you know that!?"

"Of course I know," this time it was Kenma who was pulling Kuroo with him as he made his way to their bedroom. "I know everything you do on your phone," he said.

"W-What?"

" _Tsunage_ ," said Kenma.

For the nth time that night, Kuroo asked what.

"This is what it means to connect," explained the youtuber, with a smile that sent shivers through Kuroo's spine and straight to his groin.

Kuroo had never been so scared of their high school volleyball club banner before.

And he never thought he could be _that_ hard while in fear. New fetish unlocked.

* * *


	3. The State of the ACE - is perfect, thank you very much

**3 - The state of the ACE - is perfect, thank you very much.**

_Ping!_

Akaashi tried his best to keep his eyes shut. He stayed up pretty late last night, with his deadline closing in. And wanted nothing more than to sleep longer but -

_Ping!_

That was the seventh time. He wasn't sure what was causing all the notifications, but it was getting annoying and it might also wake Bokuto up and - he sat up, instantly awake when he extended his arm to the other side of the bed and found it empty.

Bokuto wasn't there. He was up, and the man had never-NEVER - woken up before Akaashi in the past. The editor could already feel his Bokuto senses tingling.

_Ping!_

Silently groaning, he reached out for his phone at the night stand, but also found it empty.

_Ping!_

He hurriedly got up, following the source of the sound and found Bokuto on the floor of the living room. He was on his knees, staring intently on 4 phones - one of them being Akaashi's - sprawled in front of him. His fingers dashed to and from all of them at a speed of light.

_Ping!_

Bokuto paused and looked to the ceiling with his eyes closed and grinning, as if basking in his victory.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called out.

The athlete's eyes were shining when he turned, "Akaashi! Look!" He moved to make space for his boyfriend, inviting him to have a look at the phones as well.

Akaashi complied, silently noting that Bokuto was still in his pjs and still had sleep in his eyes and looked so adorable and - oh god he was thinking too much again. He plopped down beside him, copying his pose and braced himself for whatever it was that Bokuto seemed very proud of.

Akaashi's and one of the other three phones displayed the same screen. 

_It's a Match!_ said the screens, along with a picture of what looked like Akaashi sleeping in the current pjs he was wearing, and Bokuto's picture.

The other two phones were in the middle of making an account with the athlete's pictures and names like Bokutoes and Bokutops, respectively. Akaashi began connecting the dots.

"We've matched twelve times already!" Bokuto excitedly said.

Twelve?

"This app is amazing, Akaashi! I can match with you again and again even if I change my name, as long as it's still me and as long as I can find you - and I always find you!" 

Akaashi was pretty sure Bokuto's pureness didn't really understand the app's true purpose, but ah, his heart was full so early in the morning.

"Bokuto-san, please stop making fake accounts just to swipe right for me, and please stop using my phone to swipe right to all your fake accounts"

"But Akaashi, what if someone else becomes your match if I stop?"

Akaashi sighed.

Bokuto's weakness 38: He loves with everything he has.

"That won't happen," he said. _I would only swipe right for you_ , is what he didn't say out loud.

"If you were worried about me matching with someone else, why did you make me a tinder account? And without my permission," he chided.

Bokuto fiddled on his fingers with his eyes glued to the floor, like he always did whenever Akaashi reprimanded him about anything.

It was unfair really. For all the airs he put up, Akaashi would actually immediately feel bad whenever he did that. He heaved another sigh, "Bokuto-san, tinder isn't used to measure love. Who even taught you about this?"

He had heard of the app before. It used to be popular back in the day, but he had no idea why Bokuto was suddenly very interested in it now. If he had to guess -

"Kuroo," Bokuto whispered. And it was all the explanation he needed.

Because who else 

The editor moved closer to the athlete, placing a hand on his cheek. "Kou," he started. With just that, Bokuto turned to look at him with hopeful eyes. That was always the magic word. 

"You've already matched with me, and it's good for.. forever. You didn't need a stupid app to do that," he said. Bokuto was tearing up, making Akaashi chuckle. He took the athlete's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Now don't tire your fingers too much, you have a match next week," he reminded.

"But Akaashi"

"What's wrong?"

Bokuto sprawled his hand in front of Akaashi, as if trying to show him something.

"My fingers are all fired up, they wont stop moving," he cried.

True enough, his fingers seemed to twitch on their own probably after moving around too much. But normal people wouldn't have counted it as being fired up and would have preferred to rest.

Before Akaashi could respond, the athlete let out a gasp in sudden realisation of something.

"Let me use them on you while they're on top condition!"

_Ping!_

* * *


	4. Hey Google, search for what to eat in Tokyo - Showing one result: Hanamaki Takahiro

**4 - Hey Google, search for what to eat in Tokyo - Showing one result: Hanamaki Takahiro**

Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro had been in a relationship since their high school days and it was after their graduation that Hanamaki announced that he will be moving to Tokyo. 

Matsukawa never really liked Tokyo. He thought it was overrated and glorified and now it was taking his Hanamaki away - not that he would ever say that out loud.

The two hadn't really been what you call "lovey-dovey" - Matsukawa shivered at how lame that term was - but it was the essence of their relationship. Their friendship that seemed to have been stronger than the serve of their team captain was what founded their romance.

Even when they started dating, they were basically the same: spending all day laughing at everything, looking for things that they thought the other would find funny, getting headaches from watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi's endless banter, and making fun of the two. The only thing that changed was that they would occasionally kiss each other. Okay, maybe not occasionally. Maybe a lot. But Matsukawa was too shy to admit he was keeping count.

The way his body reacted around Hanamaki however, was something that had been happening even before they started dating. At this point it had grown into some kind of famished monster and it was starting to scare him.

It had been years since they graduated high school, years since Hanamaki moved away. And for years, the pink-haired man had been visiting him at least twice every month. He wasn't even sure how their relationship lasted this long with that little time together. Not to mention, Matsukawa's growing monster inside him caused him to stop halfway whenever things were about to get down and dirty. Really, he's more surprised Hanamaki hasn't broken up with him yet - the teasing master Hanamaki.

Matsukawa ruffled his hair. He felt like an idiot thinking of things like that while he was on the phone with his boyfriend.

"Are you excited, Issei? Because I am," Hanamaki was saying.

Matsukawa chuckled, "Aren't you ashamed admitting that?"

"What? It's finally your turn to visit me - for the first time!" 

That was right. No matter how much Matsukawa hated Tokyo, he finally grew the courage to brace it. He finally grew the courage to brace everything for his Hanamaki. 

Matsukawa stared at the envelope he had in his other hand. It was the lease he had just signed and was about to mail it back to the landlord in Tokyo. He was leaving in a week, exactly on Hanamaki's birthday. And telling him that he bought a place for them to move into, was his gift. 

Ah - he could suddenly feel his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

"Issei?" Hanamaki called out from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, it's second-hand embarrassment," Matsukawa teased.

"Come on! I'm trying my best here!"Hanamaki said between his laughter. 

How Matsukawa loved that sound.

"Yes, Takahiro. I can't wait," he whispered.

"Ah, I think a shiver just ran through my body. I take it back, Issei being sweet doesn't sit right with me," Hanamaki chuckled, hoping his voice didn't tremble as he tried so hard to calm his erratic heart.

Now Matsukawa just had one more problem - he was scared of having sex with Hanamaki.

* * *

  
  


It was almost amazing how fast time flew when you had something that occupied your mind. That was what Matsukawa realized when he blinked and the week had gone by and he was taking his first step on the grounds of Tokyo.

He took out his phone, informing his boyfriend. The trip might have taken longer than expected but he didn't really notice it as he was drowning in his own thoughts. But standing there, waiting for Hanamaki to show up made him realize how hungry he was. He started googling on the best eats in Tokyo, he had just clicked on "search" when Hanamaki's name popped up on his screen, calling him. 

"I'm not sure if this is you I'm looking at right now or some kind of creep," Hanamaki said as soon as Matsukawa answered.

A smile immediately found its way to Matsukawa's face. He turned and found his boyfriend right behind him, beaming. He ran and tackled Matsukawa in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Takahiro," Matsukawa whispered to his ear before planting a kiss on his head.

Matsukawa's heart started doing flips. The last time they saw each other was two months ago and just as he'd expected, his hunger for Hanamaki had just grown further. And It's horns were poking out. 

He wanted the man so bad, but he knew how rough it was having sex with a man. And with the amount of need he felt for Hanamaki, he was pretty sure he would go overboard and hurt the man. 

He pushed the thought down, choosing not to think about it for now. It's not like he couldn't control himself right then and there… right?

  
  
  
  


The two agreed to walk around while Matsukawa decided on what to eat. Hanamaki was ecstatic, repeatedly telling him how there were so many things he wanted Matsukawa to try. 

All the while fumbling over Matsukawa's phone. The man didn't really mind when Hanamaki went through his phone, but they finally see each other after two months and the pink-haired man's attention was on his phone.

Matsukawa mentally smacked himself. What was wrong with him? He wasn't usually a brat who wanted all of Hanamaki's attention… right?

_Ping!_

Matsukawa looked over when his phone went off. Hanamaki showed him the screen. "Look, this guy apparently wants to hook up with you!" He said before bursting in laughter. "To think I even used all your ugliest pictures, you can still work your magic huh"

The screen displayed two pictures, a foreign guy and Matsukawa's picture that he wished didn't exist but he couldn't delete because it was taken by Hanamaki

Tinder.

So that's what the guy had been doing with Matsukawa's phone? That's what got all his attention?

Matsukawa forced his hand inside Hanamaki's pockets, grabbing the man's… phone. He grabbed the man's phone. What else would he grab?

"Issei-"

"I'm making you an account too," he said.

Hanamaki feigned surprise, "W-What -"

Matsukawa's fingers danced through the screen, working fast until he got to the part where he had to choose pictures for Hanamaki's account. His childish side completely trampled over his previous predicament. Now, he was just dead set on getting back at the man.

Or at least that's what he thought before he opened Hanamaki's gallery and lewd pictures of the man bombarded the screen. Hanamaki. Naked. Lewd. Making erotic faces. Matsukawa was choking.

The phone slipped through his hand but Hanamaki was quick to catch it. His face was red in laughter. "I'm sorry, Issei," he said, "I knew you were going to react that way so I filled my phone with my nudes!" He was almost impossible to understand as he talked between his laughter. He was repeatedly hitting Matsukawa's shoulder as he laughed. "You must be scarred for life since you're so scared of a man's body, ah this is too funny"

Matsukawa didn't move an inch.

"I-Issei?" Hanamaki called out, suddenly worried. "Hey, are you… are you seriously scared? Oh god- Issei, I'm sor-"

Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki's hand, cutting him off. "Let's go home," he said.

Hanamaki gulped, "S-sure but listen I didn't know. I just assumed because -"

"Let's go home," Matsukawa repeated, "I already know what I want to eat"

* * *


	5. Our Spring is Overn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga are too serious for Tinder.

**5 - Our Spring is Overn't**

Daichi had gotten used to keeping his Friday nights open for his high school friends, namely Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Shimizu.

The six of them would always hang out every Friday night, never getting sick of each other.

It sometimes made Daichi feel old. How he had watched all of them grow up. From noisy high school boys to working adults. He'd watched Tanaka obsess over Shimizu all through high school and also watched him cry for the entirety of their wedding ceremony.

Nishinoya was the one responsible for pinching Tanaka every time he asked if it was real life, but Daichi watched that too.

He also watched Asahi and Nishinoya keep it in their pants during high school, and also watched as the two finally admitted their feelings out loud - too loud in Nishinoya's case. He watched as the two travelled the world together. Or at least that was the font they put up. The real goal behind it was that they wanted to find a good place where they could get married.

And Sugawara. Suga. Koushi. He had called him so many things before, but there was one thing he had been longing to call him - his.

He had seen Suga grow all throughout the years. Even during all the matches they played, be it practice or official, he had been watching him. He had been in love with him. But despite what everyone thought, Daichi was actually a coward and before he knew it, their spring was over. In every sense of the word.

He and Sugawara grew apart as both of them pursued different things.

Suga became an elementary teacher - because of course he did. And he would always compare his students to the boys of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club. He loved that about him - how he always treasured their memories more than anyone.

Oh who was he kidding, he loved everything about him.

"Right, Daichi?" Suga was asking.

Daichi was instantly pulled out of his thoughts. "H-huh?"

"I said," the man started, "Anyone who looks like Tanaka probably meant trouble, right?" He laughed. 

Tanaka's complaints filled the air. Loud and boisterous as always.

They were at the coffee shop they always went to on their Friday hangouts. And Daichi can't even remember when the other four arrived.

Suga looked at him sideways, concerned. He gave him an apologetic look. As if saying, _"Sorry, it was a rough day at work."_

Suga smiled at him, as if saying, _"Don't push yourself too hard."_

None of this escaped Nishinoya's eyes.

"Ah! There it is! Daichi-san and Suga-san's telepathic conversation!" He exclaimed. 

Asahi chuckled and Sugawara was red as a beet.

"You've been doing that since high school. When are you going to include us in?" Noya complained, Tanaka joining in.

Daichi's phone vibrated against his pocket. He took it out and found a message from Kuroo.

"Have you tried that app I told you about?" it said.

Daichi clicked to reply.

* * *

Daichi had been staring at him and Sugawara was on his wits' end.

Suga was just telling everyone about his student who had an uncanny resemblance to Tanaka, when he noticed him staring. He could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead. He suddenly felt overly conscious about himself. He had to do something about it - and quick.

"Right, Daichi?"

The guy looked shocked that he was called. Shocked that Tanaka was there. Shocked about everything. It wasn't like him at all. He must have had a rough day at work, he thought.

Daichi gave him a reassuring smile. 

The man shouldn't be pushing himself too hard or he will smack him.

Suga had been watching out for Daichi since high school. He had been making sure that Daichi didn't push himself too hard. He had been Daichi's best friend. So why? Why hasn't he fallen in love with him yet? 

Suga pushed the thought down. It was selfish. He had been in love with Daichi for the longest time. But it doesn't mean Daichi had to love him back.

But oh how badly he wanted to let Daichi know. Especially when he found him on Tinder the other day. To say that Suga was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't think Daichi was the type of person who would use Tinder - and even choose his hottest pictures. But that meant he was single and ready to mingle, right? 

At least that's what Oikawa told him. Oikawa was the one who forced -Sugawara would like to emphasize the word forced- him to make a Tinder account. Desperate to look for anyone who would swipe right to him after apparently being swiped left to by his boyfriend - which Iwaizumi made up for with a marriage proposal and great, great, great sex. Yes, Oikawa moaned the word "great" thrice, totally disregarding the marriage proposal he just mentioned. You can imagine the struggle Sugawara had to go through during that phone call which happened with his students around.

Anyway, going back to his train of thought - knowing Daichi, he knew it would only trouble him if Sugawara confessed, and might even be too nice to reject him. He didn't want to ruin what they have.

He made a quick glance at the subject of his thoughts, only to find him -once again- staring at him. This time with a look of disbelief on his face. Sugawara choked on his heart.

* * *

  
  


"Have you tried that app I told you about?" Said the text he received.

Daichi had completely forgotten about it. Kuroo somehow convinced him to make a Tinder account a few days ago. But right after creating an account, he exited the app. 

He figured he should try it for at least five minutes so he can give Kuroo a proper opinion. Seeing as how everyone was busy in their own chit chats, Daichi went ahead and opened the app.

He only had to swipe right if he liked it, and left if he didn't. Easy.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Hmmm. Left.

Left.

Oh an easy right.

Left.

Left.

He froze when the next account showed up.

The grey-haired man who was right in front of him was on his screen, looking all cute and refreshing and oh God, Daichi could feel his face burn. 

He had no idea Sugawara was into something like Tinder. _Damn_

He looked at Suga, his fingers frozen midair, a few inches away from his screen.

This time he was aware he was staring.

Sugawara turned to look at him. Without taking his eyes off Suga's, Daichi very slowly swiped right.

_Ping!_ Sugawara's phone went off. 

"It's a Match!" said the text on Daichi's screen.

They matched. 

Sugawara swiped right on him.

_Double damn._

Sugawara almost dropped his phone when he saw it. He looked at Daichi. _Crap_

Before Daichi could say anything, Suga was already dragging him away to the washroom. The other four were left clueless, settling with the conclusion that it was one of their telepathic arguments.

* * *

  
  


"You use Tinder?" Daichi asked when they reached the washroom which was conveniently empty.

" _That's_ what you're asking?"

Daichi wondered why Suga looked mad.

"You swiped right on me. Why did you swipe right?" Suga demanded.

"You swiped right on me," Daichi said.

"Daichi!" Suga hit the man's chest. His face was flushed and he looked like he was about to cry and Daichi realized how serious the situation was.

"Do you know what it means if you swipe right on Tinder? You idiot," said Suga.

"It means I like you," Daichi answered.

"And do you?"

Daichi gulped. He swallowed the lump that had been in his throat for years. He swallowed the cowardice the threatened his whole life. He swallowed everything. It was the present that mattered. Not the wasted time. Not the rejection that might come. Not anything else.

"Do you, Daichi?" The gray-haired man looked so hurt Daichi couldn't look at it anymore. 

"No," he answered. "I love you, Sugawara" 

A look of shock flashed through Suga's face before he broke down in tears, clutching on to Daichi's shirt, wailing against his chest.

Daichi wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt light. As though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulder. "I love you," he repeated. He couldn't believe how much it calmed him.

"Me too," Suga mumbled in between his bawling.

Daichi almost staggered in shock.

Sugawara had always been a loud cryer, so it wasn't long before Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka rushed to the washroom and bombarded them with questions.

They had to push talking about it until after the others had left. But Daichi thought it was fine. It was fine because this time, he had all the time in the world.

* * *


	6. The Will of the ACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the shortest and the most plot-deviant chapter

**6 - The Will of the ACE**

Asahi had been hearing nonstop about this new craze. He turned to look at Nishinoya who was sleeping at their shared bed. He ran a hand through his hair, his heart fluttering as he did so like it always did - even after all these years. 

Nishinoya opened one of his eyes, peeking at him. “Asahi, I’m still tired,” he sleepily mumbled.

Asahi chuckled, “I’m not even doing anything” 

With that, Nishinoya was instantly awake and sitting up, “You’re not doing anything, but you did a lot of things!” he exclaimed. “Seriously on what number are we? I’ve lost count! And do we really have to do each  _ at least _ four times? And-”

Asahi leaned in to kiss him, effectively shutting him up. Before his tongue could meet his, Nishinoya pulled away, out of breath and face flushed.

“Last night was one hundred and tenth,” Asahi said.

Nishinoya pulled the blanket over to his face. “I really hate the person who gave you that book!”

There was a long silence that made Nishinoya take off the cover and check on his husband. “Asahi?”

The man looked concerned and troubled.

“What’s wrong?” Noya asked.

“I just realized it might be too much for you and -” and it was Nishinoya’s turn to shut him up. Except not with his lips but with his hands grabbing his face.

“This again!” Nishinoya exclaimed, “Please decide which Asahi you’re going to be for the day and stick with it!” he said.

Asahi offered an apologetic smile.

Nishinoya could feel his cheeks burn when he added, “I don’t mind whatever we do. It always turns out to be the best, after all, it’s the two of us.”

“You know, if you keep talking like that today might be the hundred and eleventh,” Asahi whispered. 

Nishinoya lightly hit his shoulders before going back to hiding under the covers. “At least let me get 8 hours of sleep first!”

Asahi was grinning ear to ear when he suddenly remembered he had been talking to Kuroo. He gave one last look at Noya, making sure he wasn’t awake, before opening his phone again. 

He stared at the screen, reading where they left off:

**Kuroo:** So have you tried it yet? 

**Asahi:** tried what?

**Kuroo:** Tinder! I’m telling you, it will change your life!

“I don’t think I need it. I already have everything I want in this life,” Asahi sent.

Kuroo was quick to reply with a “Yuck” and a “I don’t want to hear stuff like that.”

Asahi grinned. Before he could type anything else, Kuroo sent him another question: “How about that book I lent you?  _ 134 sex positions that will blow your mind _ ” With that, the grin on Asahi’s face turned into a smirk. “You wouldn’t want to hear my answer to that,” he replied.

**Kuroo:** oh my god, you got him to say yes to all of it!? I can’t even get Kenma out of his hoodie!


End file.
